Mi inocente amor
by Dianitachiva
Summary: ¡Tu y yo, juntos, por siempre! Esa frase sería un recordatorio permanente de que alguna vez, había sido feliz, pero el destino era cruel y tan pronto como se lo dió, se lo arrebató. Es una historia de amor? trágico? (Si TVD fuera mio, no estaría pasando, lo que esta pasando)


**Un dia que me estaba bañando, esta historia vino a mi cabeza y esta fue la unica forma de sacarmela, es una historia de amor tragico, se que en español, abundan las historias Damon/Elena, pero ese no es mi canon.**

**Esto es previo a la quinta temporada y si hay algunas cosas que han cambiando, tu entenderas porque. Espero que la disfrutes.**

Él tenía la mano izquierda en el volante, la derecha en el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, mientras hacía algo, que prometió a si mismo no volver a hacer... pensar en ella.

Recordaba todo, su cabello castaño, sus ojos de colores, un día verdes, otro, cafés, su hermosa sonrisa, su parloteo brillante y su mirada de amor. Realmente no se dio cuenta cuando unas silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la extrañaba demasiado.

ESA MAÑANA.

Había despertado de malas, sabía que era ese día, un día tristemente especial, Elena y él habían tenido una fuerte discusión, había estado hablando toda la mañana de lo extraño que lucía Stefan desde aquella noche, hablaba de Caroline y de que ya no parecía enamorada de Tyler, hablaba de Bonnie (que estaba en un extraño viaje) Elena parecía estar en todo menos en él.

La pelea subio de todo cuando él le dijo que no le interesaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo, tenía unas extrañas ganas de llorar, pero claro, a Elena eso no le importaba.

-Como puede no importarte, es tu hermano, son mis amigas- dijo Elena molesta

-No estoy de humor para berrinches Elena, no hoy-

-QUE! Como puedes decir eso, esto es importante para mi-

-Pero para mi no…

-Stefan jamás me haría esto, él estaría aquí apoyando, tratando de localizar a Bonnie, hablando con Caroline…- Elena interrumpió furiosa

Después de eso, todo se puso peor, Elena lo comparo con Matt, incluso con Klaus. Damon la comparo con Katherine, Sage, Rose, Rebekah, dios, incluso la comparo con Andie y Caroline. Eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que la única comparación que tenía en mente, es la única que no había mencionado, la razón de su mal humor.

Elena corrió llorando a su cuarto, muy dolida por las palabras de Damon, pero esta vez no iría tras ella para pedir perdón, esta vez no. Damon subió a su cuarto y dejo que su dolor lo consumiera, empezó a destrozar todo, hasta que de pronto una cajita le ilumino la mirada, la tomó rápido y salió de la mansión sabiendo a donde dirigirse.

Damon miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, y se puso a recordar la historia.

_1993_

_-Donde estas Damon- Grito la pequeña niña algo asustada._

_-Aqui mi niña- Respondio Damon, con una brillante sonrisa en la cara_

_-Donde estabas?- pregunto la niña un tanto asustada_

_-Meghan, cariño, yo estaba en el patio platicando con tus abuelos._

_-No te vayas!-_

_Damon cargo a la niña y la abrazo muy fuerte, le dolia el corazon cuando Meghan sufria_

_-Meghan White, nunca te dejaria sola, solo que estaba platicando con tus abuelos sobre una sorpresa- Damon dijo en tono de regaño pero con la mirada mas dulce que tenía_

_-SORPESA? Que es?- Sonrisas como esa, se quedarian en su memoria siempre._

_-Hoy tus abuelos, tienen que ir a una subasta de caridad y me pidieron que te cuidara-_

_-En serio? Vas a quedate conmigo toda la noche y me contaras histoias antiguas?- Meghan pregunto esperando que Damon dijera mas acerca de su vida._

_-No se, si te portas bien, quiza te cuente una o dos- Damon era reacio a hablar de él, pero habia algo en la cara de la niña, que le hacia imposible decirle que no._

_Meghan era la niña mas inteligente que habia conocido, tenía solo 5 años, y sus padres habian muerto en un accidente de avión, pero nada de eso impedía que Meghan despertara todos los dias con una sonrisa, que le hacian a Damon, imposible irse._

_Él se había mudado hacia unos meses a la casa de a lado, conocio a Meghan ese mismo día y en ese mismo momento, supo que esa pequeña niña tenía algo especial._

_Meghan siempre estaba al pendiente de él y a las pocas semanas descubrio la verdad._

-Aun recuerdo la noche en que me dijiste que sabias la verdad- Damon jamas la olvidaria.

_Damon y Meghan estaban viendo una pelicula, y cuando termino sonriente como siempre, volteo y le dijo._

_-Ya se que eres un vampiro- dijo Meghan, lo beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a su cuarto._

_Damon estaba en blanco completamente y rápidamente la siguió a su cuarto_

_-Que dijiste?-_

_-Estas enojado?- Pregunto la niña, ignorando la pregunta_

_-No, solo que no se que decirte, como lo supiste?- Damon creyo que había sido prudente al alimentarse._

_La niña comenzó a contarle de sus hábitos, ya que siempre lo vigilaba, le dijo que hacia algunas cosas que ya había visto en la tele._

_-Es muy importante que no le digas de esto a nadie- Damon alzó la voz._

_Un poco llorosa la niña le dijo –Yo no quiero que te hagan nada malo, pometo no decirle nada a nadie-_

_Damon se acerco y le dio una abrazo, algo tuvo que haber hecho bien si el destino había puesto en su vida a una niña como ella._

_-Como es? Pregunto Meghan con la curiosidad de una niña de su edad._

_Y Damon, confiando plenamente en alguien por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, comenzó a responder a las preguntas de la pequeña._

-Si no te hubieras ido, todo sería diferente- No era propio de Damon ponerse a reflexionar y menos sobre el pasado, pero siempre que algo le recordaba a Meghan, llegaba a él la añoranza de lo que alguna vez soño y nunca tendrá.

_-Damon, alguna día pode ser como tú?-_

_-No, claro que no, tu tienes que vivir tu vida, tienes que ir a la escuela y hacer muchos amigos-_

_-Pero también quiero estar contigo- Era un deseo simple_

_-Meghan, te quiero mucho, y por eso no puedes ser como yo, yo soy un monstruo-_

_-NO! No digas eso, tu eres una bueno y yo te quiero mucho-_

_-Pero y tu vida?- Damon no sabía que responder_

_-La voy a pasar contigo…. Porque tu me quieres, verdad?- Meghan pregunto de pronto insegura_

_Damon se hinco, quedando su cara de frente a la de la niña, la tomo de las manos y dijo –Jamas en tu vida te atrevas a dudar de que te quiero- Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente_

_Ensanchando la sonrisa, mientras reanudaban la caminata, Meghan pregunto –Entonces pode ser como tu algún dia y estar contigo siempre?-_

_-Meghan, porfavor- Damon suplicaba, sin saber exactamente que-_

_-Andale Damon, po favor, si, si, si-_

_Damon sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y negarse, no debería ser tan egoísta, pero lo cierto, es que su mente viajaba rápido, tanto que ya había visualizado el futuro._

_-Esta bien, por ahora, haras tu vida normal, iras a la escuela y esas cosas propias de los niños de tu edad, si en 20 años, aun quieres esto, yo mismo lo hare-_

_-Pometelo-_

_-Lo prometo!-_

_-No, así no-_

_Damon ya había cuan inteligente era esa niña a la que llevaba de la mano, pero no cabía duda que cuando quería algo, era imparable_

_-Esta bien, cuando salgas de la escuela, vendre a recogerte y ya veras como te lo prometeré-_

_Damon se agacho de nuevo, Meghan le envolvió el cuello con sus bracitos y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de meterse a la escuela._

-Era el día mas feliz de mi vida, o eso creí- Damon siguió en su viaje al pasado.

_-A donde vamos Damon?- La curiosidad era fuerte en la pequeña_

_-No te diré nada, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos-_

_Meghan iba brincando por la calle, tomada de la mano de Damon, era una niña feliz. Pronto llegaron a una joyería._

_-Que hacemos aquí?-_

_-Estas muy chiquita para ser tan impaciente, ahorita veras lo que es-_

_Damon se acerco a la encargada de la tienda_

_-Buenas tardes joven, ya tenemos lo que nos pidió hace unas horas, pasen por aquí, porfavor-_

_Los tres pasaron a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde la encargada mostró a Damon un par de argollas, de oro con una banda plateada en el centro y un corazón, Damon tomó el mas pequeño y se lo enseño a Meghan._

_-Es muy bonito, Para quien es esto?- Meghan miraba encantada, pero extrañad el anillo que tenía en las manos_

_-Pues para ti, para quien mas iba a ser- Damon lo hizo sonar, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

_-Pero no me queda-_

_-Ah, eso es porque no es para que lo uses en el dedo- Damon tomó de nuevo el anillo, y se lo entrego a la encargada, quien ya tenia una pequeña cadenita en las manos, lista para meter el anillo en ella._

_Damon sabía que estaba siendo cursi y ridículo, imaginaba lo que Stefan, Lexi o Rose dirían si vieran lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no importaba, tomo la cadena, ya con el anillo y se lo coloco a Meghan en el cuello._

_-Es muy bonito- A Meghan le brillaban los ojos_

_-Ve la inscripción-_

_-Que vea que?-_

_Damon sonrió, por un momento había olvidado, que la pequeña tenía solo 5 años._

_-Que veas lo que esta escrito dentro del anillo-_

_La niña tomo el anillo y vio un símbolo que no entendió, con las letras M y D._

_-Porque hay un ocho acostado y esas dos letas dento?-_

_-Eso no es un ocho Meghan, es el símbolo del infinito, con nuestras iniciales dentro-_

_-No entiendo- Meghan frunció el ceño_

_-Esto significa que te quiero mucho Meghan y que te prometo que en 20 años te volveré a preguntar si de verdad sigues queriendo esto, si me dices que si, yo personalmente lo hare-_

_-Tu y yo, juntos, por siempe- La niña lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y dijo -Te quiero Damon-_

-Porque?- Damon pregunto furioso ahora– Porque ponerla en mi vida si se iba a ir tan rápido y de esa manera- La vida había sido injusta con él, porque Meghan era lo más puro que había tenido en su vida, ninguno de los dos merecía lo que pasó.

_Al salir de la joyería, Damon había dejado a Meghan en su casa con sus abuelos, necesitaba pensar y alimentarse, había sido un día intenso, pero se sentía extraña e inusualmente feliz. Él era muy egoísta, quería a Meghan y le gustaba el hecho de que la niña quisiera estar con él, pero era justo por ese amor que no creía justo hacerle a Meghan, algo que a él y a Stefan, les había costado mucho trabajo asimilar, la niña merecía vivir y ser feliz, no convertirse en un vampiro y tener que matar para alimentarse._

_Camino tanto que cuando se olvido del tiempo, ya estaba oscuro, se adentro en una calle desierta y cerrada y espero a que alguien pasara, solo tomaría una pequeña cantidad. Pronto vio a una joven de castaño, y le fue imposible hacer cualquier movimiento, vió a Meghan en la cara de la joven y sintió asco de solo imaginar la escena; sigilosamente se alejo del lugar y sonrió ironico para si mismo._

_-Jamas pensé entender a Stefan-_

_Se escabullo en el hospital mas cercano y tomo algo rápido, ya era muy tarde y quería volver rápido a casa._

Al llegar a este punto de sus recuerdos, fue imposible detener el las lagrimas que ahora caían sin cesar por su rostro, llorar no era parte de él, pero ella lo merecía, y sin intentar detenerlas se obligo a recordar la ultima parte y el porque de ese agujero permanente en su corazón.

_Cuando estaba por llegar a casa, vió un gran alboroto, había bomberos y policías, el pánico creció dentro de él y a velocidad vampirica llego a la casa de la que provenía el fuego, era la casa de Meghan, entró a la ella por la parte de atrás, no había nadie, estaba todo hecho cenizas, pero no había rastro de ningún cuerpo. Salió de la casa y se acerco al policía mas cercano._

_-Vivo en la casa de a lado, como paso esto? Donde esta la familia que vive aquí?-_

_-Hace un rato los bomberos sacaron 3 cuerpos de la casa, aun no sabemos como se inició el fuego-_

_Damon sintío como su mundo se vino abajo…_

Detuvo el flujo de sus recuerdos, el dolor aun lo sentía, no necesitaba recordarlo, en cuestión de horas, el mejor día de su vida se había vuelto el peor, una culpa permanente y un dolor que lo acompañaría el resto de la eternidad.

Había llegado al cementerio donde estaban las tumbas de Meghan y sus abuelos, con lo poco de vida que le quedaba, él había organizado todo. Llego a la tumba de la pequeña, se sentó y llorando dijo:

-Perdóname, perdóname por querer olvidarte, por fingir que no pasaba nada, perdón por no estar ahí ese día, perdóname-

Se culpaba por tantas cosas, que no sabía como comenzar.

-Me convertí en un monstruo cuando te fuiste, he hecho cosas inimaginables, he destruido tantas vidas, incluyendo la de mi hermano, que seguramente me odiarías si pudieras verme-

Tomó el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y continuó

-Era hoy, hoy iba a ser el dia en que te haría de nuevo la pregunta, hoy sería el comienzo de nuestras vidas-

Se preguntó que aspecto tendría Meghan actualmente, y sonrío al imaginarla.

-No te lo dije, pero me prometí que si respondías de nuevo que si, no tardaría en quitarte ese anillo del cuello para deslizarlo en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda-

Con la mirada perdida recordó en voz alta las palabras de la niña.

-Tu y yo….- Empezó Damon

-Juntos- Susurró apenas, una inconfundible voz a su espalda

El vampiro se pusó de pie, dio la vuelta y no queriendo creerlo, negó fuertemente con la cabeza

Ella asintió de igual forma y pusó esa sonrisa que él tanto recordaba.

Se miraron y entonaron al mismo tiempo

-Por siempre-

**Si notas detalles raros en Meghan, es porque en teoría, a los 5 años, un niño ya debe tener casi todo el vocabulario, pero esas R son las mas dificiles, quiza Meghan no parezca de 5 años, pero para la historia, era necesario.**

**Espero que me regales una revision, dime que te parece esto que salió de mi cabeza.**

**Meghan tiene cara y es conocida, si quieres saber en que cara me inspire, solo hazmelo saber en la revision y en mensaje directo te digo.**


End file.
